November
by dedkake
Summary: A new slash story every day during the month of November. Various pairings.
1. Napkins SetoJoey

I've done this thing before. It's Yugioh this time! I'm very excited about it. I haven't written very much Yugioh since... a long time. As it was before, this will be all slash. Enjoy!

_I don't own any of the characters used in this story or any of its successors._

As before, every chapter of this is a new story/drabble and there are **no connections** between them whatsoever.

1. Napkins (SetoxJoey)

It was Saturday night and the restaurant was packed. Seto liked it that way; it meant that he could pass off as a normal teenager out to dinner with a friend, not a billionaire on a date. Barely anyone even noticed that he was even there, too wrapped up in their own business. Seto glanced across the table, hoping to meet the warm smile of his date.

Instead, he found Joey unfolding the paper napkin that had wrapped his silverware. Joey had insisted on going out to a restaurant that he could pay for, and Seto had been forced to submit. There was not enough money in the restaurant to get real napkins; Seto was almost offended. But Joey looked like he was having fun, so Seto let it pass.

That is, he let it pass until a small wad of paper hit his cheek. "Hey!" he exclaimed, but had to dodge another flying piece of paper before he got anything else out.

Seto reached across the table, grabbing Joey's hand before the boy could flick another paper missile. Joey grinned and pulled his hand away. His hands snatched up the napkin and retreated under the table to create more projectiles. Seto frowned, his arms crossing over his chest. "You're acting like a child," he muttered.

Joey grinned, sending another piece of paper at Seto's face. "Oh come on. This is better than paper football!" he said. Another missile hit its target.

An angry look settled on Seto's face. He ground his teeth in an attempt to keep quiet. Even if no one was really paying attention to them, it was still embarrassing to have a paper war in the middle of a restaurant. His hand reflexively caught the next wad of paper before it hit him. "Joey, I'm never taking you out again," he growled.

"That's alright," Joey said with a grin. "Your cooks are better."

Seto's eyebrow twitched. "That wasn't the point."

Joey's grin broadened and he sent off another projectile. "Seto, I'm taking you out tonight. Anyway, your threat isn't even valid to this napkin; you'd never take me out to a restaurant that had paper napkins."

A piece of paper hit Seto right between the eyes. It was too much. Grabbing his own napkin, Seto rolled the whole thing into a ball and threw it at Joey. Who laughed. Even through his anger and his boyfriend's victory, Seto could not help the smile that broke across his face.

1

I love yugioh, I just thought you should know.


	2. Paw Prints TristanDuke

2. Paw Prints (TristanxDuke)

Tristan leaned his forehead against the window. It was cold and a patch of fog appeared around his nose and mouth. He grinned, brown eyes glittering as he looked out at the world covered in white. He loved the snow. A white blanket lay over the earth, covering the dark and frozen ground, highlighting the darkness of the bare branches. The fresh snow, broken only by the straight line of a squirrel's footprints, hid the signs of human life, making the scene completely natural.

A hand detached itself from the bed and groping fingers brushed his leg. Tristan turned his gaze back to bed, his smile widening. Hooded green eyes stared up at him from a cocoon of warm blankets. The eyes were slightly annoyed but mostly just pleading. "Come back to bed," a sleep-rough voice mumbled. The fingers against his leg grabbed at his boxers and pulled slightly.

"You should be getting up; it's already eight thirty," Tristan said, moving closer to the bed.

The cocoon shifted upward, covering black hair entirely. "'S too cold," was the muffled response. Letting out a quiet sigh, Tristan reached out to grab the blankets, only to be halted by a hand wrapped tightly around his wrist. He looked down into now angry eyes. "Don't you dare," Duke growled, his other hand in an obvious death grip on the blankets.

With a quiet chuckle, Tristan sat down on the bed. "Fine. You can stay in bed. But will you please let me under there? It's kind of chilly out here."

22

k. Bea suggested the pairing of the day. Hearts for her. It's supposed to snow here next week! I'm so excited!


	3. Lint YamiYugi

3. Lint

Yugi dug in his pocket, searching for the keys to the shop. His hand came out empty. Well, not really empty; there had been a ton of lint in his pocket. He sighed and leaned his forehead against the door. It seemed like he would have to stay outside until Grandpa came home from his meeting. Who knew when that would happen?

A cool breeze swept past him and he shivered, pulling his jacket tighter around his shoulders. The Puzzle's chain clinked and rubbed against his neck. The metal was cold and Yugi had to suppress another shiver. He glanced down at the Puzzle, frowning slightly. It was too cold.

There was a warm push at the back of his mind, and Yugi was more than happy to open up and allow his yami to enter. The moment he did, it felt like a warm blanket had been thrown over him, shielding him from the cold. He snuggled back into the door.

_You should go somewhere out of the cold._ The deep voice seemed to echo in his head.

Yugi smiled. "I should, but I'm not going to. Grandpa will be back soon, anyway," he whispered out loud. He could feel the confusion and displeasure of his yami; no words were needed. "I would rather talk to you. We haven't been alone enough lately," he said, to further explain himself.

The warmth his yami provided him spread again, and Yugi could imagine him smiling. _Alright, if that is what you want,_ said the voice.

Pleased with the acquiescence, Yugi smiled. He said, "How are you, Yami?"

333

omg youmacon was the coolest... but now all I want to write/think about is naruto... so, sorry if this chapter isn't up to par. Also I had less than twenty minutes to write.

I for sure wore a millennium puzzle the entire day. It was love.


	4. Quiz BakuraRyou

4. Quiz

"I can't believe you copied my answers. _Again_," Ryou said, dropping his books down on the couch and glaring at the vacant doorway to the room.

Bakura's head peaked around the corner, an annoyed look on his face. "Oh, come on. Like calculus is important anyway. I have no reason to learn it."

Ryou sighed and sat down next to his books. "You could still learn it. It isn't important to me either, but I take the time to study it." He was tired and did not feel like arguing.

There was a long silence between them. It was not quite awkward, but it was tense. The two had been fighting a lot recently, and neither one seemed to be doing much of anything to repair the damage. Every little thing that they did resulted in a terrible argument. The arguments sometimes became violent; Ryou rubbed his wrist where Bakura had grabbed him a little too roughly the day previous, but prided himself as he saw a few scratches on Bakura's arm, his doing.

The two of them looked at each other for a long moment, the silence dragging on for too long. Neither knew what to say or where to look. Nothing seemed to be working the way it should.

It was Bakura who broke the silence. He sat down on the other side of Ryou's books, his eyes soft. "So," he said quietly, "what exactly _is_ a derivative?"

Ryou smiled. It was not much of an apology, but it was a start.

4444

I'm supposed to get my laptop back tomorrow!!! yay. Sorry again for the lameness, but I'm just not very excited about Yugioh right now, and I keep procrastinating and leaving myself no time. Also I'm trying to spread out the pairings, but, I've already used my favorite pairings, so... chapters about other characters might not be as good.


	5. Swollen BakuraMalik

5. Swollen

Night was settling outside the window or Malik's apartment, the fog obscuring the sun at an especially early hour. Two of the bulbs were out in the lamp that stood in the corner, leaving one to cast its sickly light across the whole room. The fan purred in the corner, pointing lazily off to one side of the room. The TV was on filling the room with a quiet buzz and soft conversation. Malik stared blankly at the screen, pulling his feet up to rest on the coffee table.

He gave a start when the door burst open and slammed behind his late-night intruder. "Bakura! What-" he stopped when he saw his friend slumped against the wall massaging his ankle. It was obviously swollen and looked rather painful.

"Damn," Bakura muttered, sinking to the floor. "Damn the Pharaoh's fast. I had no idea he could run like that."

A quiet gasp, somewhat akin to a chuckle, passed Malik's lips. He sat down next to Bakura and leaned his head against the wall. "I can't believe you got hurt," he said quietly, pulling the swollen appendage into his lap and yanking the shoe and sock off of it.

Bakura snorted. "You've never had to outrun him. Good luck to you, if you ever have to. And hope no stray trash cans lie in your path," he said, hissing slightly as pressure was applied.

"Are you serious?" Malik asked, stopping his fingers. "You were running from the Pharaoh and you tripped on a _trash_ can? That's rich."

"Shut up," Bakura mumbled, "and keep on doing that thing with your hand."

The silence that bloomed between them was rich and comfortable, even after their rather harsh words. It was how they worked, neither could explain it. After a few minutes, Malik giggled again. "A trash can," he muttered. Bakura snorted, but ignored the comment.

"Did you get it?" Malik asked suddenly, his fingers stopping again.

Bakura frowned, pouting slightly. "Who would I be if I didn't?"

"...Where is it?"

"In my pocket."

Malik reached forward into the pocket of Bakura's jacket, his fingers seeking their prize. Grasping at the box, he grinned and pulled it out. He glanced back up at Bakura, only to find that the man was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. "Don't you want to see what's in it?" he asked, concerned.

Bakura cast an annoyed look at the box. "No, I'm sure it can wait until morning." He pushed himself forward slightly, pulling Malik toward him at the same time. "You know," he mumbled against a solid collarbone, "your fingers are amazing."

A grin spread across Malik's face and brought his hands up to Bakura's face, the prerelease box of Duel Monsters forgotten on the floor.

55555

MY LAPTOP IS BACK!! And it's fixed and it runs smoothly. It is love. Also, I hate biology.


	6. Awkward JoeySeto

6. Awkward

Seto could not get the keys out of his pocket fast enough. In fact, he could not get them out at all. Joey had him pushed up against the front door of his mansion and there were lips and tongue on his neck and he could not think.

"Joey. The keys..." he muttered, desperate to get into the privacy of his mansion. There was a grunt of acknowledgment and a hand was shoved into the front pocket of his jeans. Seto groaned, leaning forward. Joey's groping fingers found what they had been seeking and he chuckled quietly. "What?" Seto questioned, annoyed at his current lack of control.

Teeth nibbled playfully at the side of his neck followed by a gush of air across the spot as Joey let out another breathy chuckle. "You're face. You should see it," Joey said, catching Seto's eyes and grinning.

With an indignant snort Seto reached up to pull Joey down for a rough kiss, straining his neck in the process. He growled, resulting in another laugh from Joey. Seto decided he would ignore it; he could hear Joey moving the key in the lock behind him, and the idea of being inside was enough to make him forget a few small things.

"Give me your hand," Joey said, breaking the kiss slightly. He grabbed the appendage that had been gripping his hip and twisted it to press it against the computer screen next to the door. Seto hissed at the rough treatment, but ignored it again in favor of attack Joey's neck with his teeth.

In another moment the two were falling into the foyer of the Kaiba mansion, slamming the door behind themselves. Seto grinned as he pinned Joey to the ground, trapping his arms at his sides. "I win," he muttered, leaning down to place a soft kiss on Joey's cheek.

Joey grinned back and wriggled his arm free from Seto's grasp, reaching around to grab Seto by his hip and thrust up a little, rolling his own hips against Seto's. His actions were halted when he heard a thunderous noise on the staircase.

"Seto! You're home early!" a bright voice called from above. Before either teen could do anything, Mokuba was standing before them, his eyes wide with shock and horror.

Seto opened his mouth to say something, but Mokuba beat him to it. "Ew. Just, ew," the boy said, turning around to head back up the stairs.

Joey giggled again. Seto resisted the urge to punch him in the face.

666666

Gah. The power was out for four hours this afternoon... and I didn't do any of my homework. I am fail. Sorry for the... not so plotful content.


	7. Felt YamiYugi

7. Felt (YamixYugi)

Yami pushed the door to Yugi's room open with his foot, a tray of food in his hands. He smiled lightly when he saw Yugi. The boy was resting his head on his desk, his arms hanging limply at his sides, his project under his face and his scissors dangling in his fingers. Yami set the tray down on the desk and placed a gentle hand on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi stirred, but did not make any noise or motion to rouse himself. Yami brushed a piece of felt out of the boy's hair.

"Yugi, I brought you cookies," Yami said, placing a quick kiss on Yugi's forehead.

That brought out an immediate reaction. Yugi's head lifted and his eyes were open to full awareness. "You made cookies?" he asked, staring at the plate in front of him. Without too much thought, he grabbed one and shoved it into his mouth. Yami was fairly certain he had made them correctly, but watched carefully, hopeful that they would be to Yugi's liking. Yugi grinned. "These are great! Why didn't I pick the cooking project? You're amazing!"

Yami blushed slightly, and looked away. "It's not a task I pride myself on," he muttered. "It shouldn't be my job at all." The harsh look on Yugi's face had him quickly covering up his statement. "To do your homework, that is."

With a great sigh, Yugi turned back to his desk. "It's just as well. Trying to come up with a way to use cooking to teach little children would probably be more difficult than making a felt board."

7777777

God I'm tired. But I'm good grades... which is love. That sucked... like... really bad. We should just ignore this chapter. My eye hurts.

You should all know that I really want to write every single one of these about Seto and Joey, but I'm not going to... because that would be all fun and not so much challenge. But it pains me, because I always want to write about them. It also means that other pairings might not appear or, if they do appear, might be terribly written.


	8. Skirmish TristanDuke

8. Skirmish (TristanxDuke)

"I wish you wouldn't treat Joey like that," Tristan muttered, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets and hunching his shoulders. He did not want to look at Duke walking beside him and felt no need to hide it.

Duke sighed, sending a slightly annoyed glare at Tristan. "He doesn't seem to mind it, so why should I stop?" he asked, trying to catch Tristan's eye.

Tristan stopped walking and turned to face Duke, his own bristling with anger. "Just because he doesn't show it doesn't make it right. He's my best bud and I hate how you're always down on him. Sure, he's stupid sometimes, but you don't have to be nasty about it," he said, nearly yelling.

Eyes wide with surprise, Duke responded, "you care about him that much?"

"Should I not?" Tristan asked, his face growing slightly red. "I told you, he's my best friend, and friendship actually means something to me, if you hadn't noticed."

Duke thought for a moment, and then continued to walk, Tristan following slowly. "You know, Tristan," he said, "sometimes I wonder why you defend him so much. You seem to like him a lot."

"Yeah? Well, if that's why I defend him, I must really like you." Duke blushed at that. Tristan continued, "You should see me when Joey starts being nasty about you." A dark eyebrow was raised in question. "Remember the other day when Joe came to school with a black eye?"

Duke stared at Tristan for a moment. "You didn't!" he said suddenly, smiling. "I thought that was-"

"I know," Tristan said, his arm circling around Duke's waist, pulling him closer.

Another pink tinge was on Duke's cheeks. He placed a soft kiss on Tristan's cheek. "Thanks. That's really sweet of you."

Tristan grinned.

88888888

sorry, only fifteen minutes again. I am fail. I almost fell asleep writing it.


	9. Resurrection BakuraRyou

9. Resurrection (BakuraxRyou)

Ryou stared at the man laying beside him. It was almost unfathomable to him that this person had been alive thousands of years ago. Here he was, as solid as anything else, completely conscious and intelligent, and yet, he had been dead, gone from the Earth. It was weird to think that he was looking at, in all actuality, a zombie.

There was a quiet noise from Bakura, and Ryou tried to look away before he was caught staring. "Why are you awake, Ryou?" Bakura asked.

Ryou was not paying attention. He could not look away from the bright eyes fixed on his own. Quite suddenly, he asked, "Does it bother you?"

Bakura blinked owlishly. "What?"

"Being technically dead? I mean, you," Ryou stopped as suddenly as he started. "Sorry, stupid question. Go back to sleep."

With a deep sigh, Bakura reached out and pulled Ryou close to him, settling back down into the pillows. There was silence for a long time, but Ryou was fairly certain that Bakura was still awake. His suspicions were proven true when Bakura's deep, quiet voice brushed his ear. "It's ok, being alive again. I'm not alone now."

999999999

I really need to stop waiting until 11:30 to do this. It was hard to come up with something to write on this topic. Sorry.


	10. Torch SethAtemu

10. Torch (SethxAtemu)

Seth muttered quietly as he walked down the corridor. He did not need the torch in his hand to illuminate his path, he had done this many times before. Granted, he had never actually followed through with his plan, he had gotten to his destination before. Tonight he was going in.

For many nights he had been unable to get the picture of the Pharaoh's lean figure out of his mind; it was arousing things in him that he did not have the patience to sort through. Pent up lust from his position was as good a reason as any, even if part of him scoffed at the idea. No one could deny the beauty of the Pharaoh, and Seth was fairly certain that he was just as fetching, he had even caught the Pharaoh's gaze lingering on him before.

He reached the Pharaoh's chambers quickly, as they were not far from his own. There were no torches lit, but Seth could hear the deep voice of his Pharaoh coming from a smaller room to the side of the main chamber. Pushing the light curtain aside, he stepped into the room and held the torch slightly higher and forward, casting the room with a warm glow.

"Your Hi-" his voice broke when he spotted the man in the corner. The men, to be more precise. A quiet, embarrassed gasp filled the silence and the small slave sank to the floor, pulling his discarded clothing over himself. The Pharaoh stared at Seth, wide-eyed, almost uncomprehending.

Without a word, Seth turned around and walked away. He heard the Pharaoh call out to him, but did not respond. His throat was too tight to speak, even if he had wanted to. As he listened to his feet on the stone floor, he allowed himself to feel the stinging in his heart for the fist time.

10101010101010101010

Whoooooa! I just stepped out of my bubble.


	11. Kickboxing JoeyTristan

11. Kickboxing (JoeyxTristan)

Joey punched the air in front of him, bouncing from foot-to-foot. There was a cocky smirk on his face as he mirrored the moves of the men on the television screen before him. "This is _awesome_, Tris!" he exclaimed, his foot swinging out in a wide kick.

"Yeah, whatever," Tristan muttered, taking a sip of his soda, "I could do better."

Wide eyes fell on him, full of amusement and disbelief. "You could not."

Tristan glared up at Joey from his seat on the couch, arms crossed over his chest. "I very well could. Look at how many times I've take you down."

"Prove it," was Joey's quick reply.

In a flash, Tristan was on his feet, his fist coming into contact with Joey's shoulder. With a small grunt of effort, Joey swung his own fist around, not worrying if he hit Tristan's face or not. His world went grey for a moment when Tristan's knee collided with his stomach. Hissing, Joey moved back. Tristan looked vaguely bored, which annoyed Joey to no end.

Coming to a quick conclusion, Joey lunged forward head first into Tristan's chest, shoving his friend backwards into the couch.

"Ow! Joe! Get off of me!" Tristan yelled, trying to shove Joey off.

Grinning, Joey rubbed his cheek against the hard chest beneath him before glancing up at Tristan's face. "I don't want to," he said, wrapping his arms tightly around Tristan

Tristan sighed in defeat, his own arms coming together across Joey's back. "I so could have won," he muttered.

Joey stared at him for a moment, thinking. He maneuvered himself up Tristan's body so that his face hung directly above his friend's. Pushing their foreheads together, he mumbled "I just didn't want to hurt you."

"Yeah right, I won fair and square, cheater," Tristan said, glaring.

With a grin and a quick kiss to Tristan's cheek, Joey said, "Why are you complaining? You like it better when I'm on top!"

Tristan's eye twitched. "Not the point, Joe."

1111111111111111111111

You should all search kickboxing on Wikipedia. LOL Japan. Also... I hate lucubration.


	12. Electricity JoeySeto

12. Electricity (JoeyxSeto)

Joey glared at Seto, wishing silently that he was anywhere but in the limo. Anger surged through him, and he could not contain it any longer. "I can't believe you, Seto! How can you be so smart and so _stupid_? One minute you're running the company, next you can't even look me in the eye in public? What kind of person are you?" he said, although he was sure he was almost yelling. Maybe it was almost crying, he could not be sure.

Silence reigned in the car for a moment, Seto refusing to take his eyes off of his hands or answer. The intensity of Joey's gaze finally got to him, as Joey knew it would. "You know how it is," he started. Joey cut him off so fast it seemed he had been waiting for the opportunity to yell again, "No, Seto, I don't know how it is! I'm not a billionaire or a genius! I'm a normal person, and I thought that maybe you were, too. I guess I was wrong."

Pain entered Seto's eyes and he finally looked up at Joey. "You know that I love you more than this-"

Joey broke in again, "Do you? It seemed to me that I didn't exist when we were outside. Do you have any idea how painful that is?"

Seto's eyes flashed with anger. "Are you serious?! You're going to throw that at me? Of _course_ I know what that feels like! I did not exist when I was young! At least someone cared about you, even if it was only to yell at you. Maybe your father was right; that is the only way to get you to listen!" His voice almost matched Joey's.

Lip trembling slightly, face flushed, Joey grabbed his bag off the floor of the car and shoved the door open. "I don't have to listen to this," he whispered, slamming the door.

He ran up the stairs of his apartment and struggled with the lock and keys for too long. He could not hold his hands still. His entire body was trembling with suppressed sobs. Closing the door violently behind him, Joey reached out to the light switch so he could pick a safe path across the littered floor.

Nothing happened. The power was off. He cursed quietly, his voice breaking. Sliding to the floor, Joey let himself cry. "_Perfect_," he muttered.

121212121212121212121212

I can't stop myself from writing the JoeyxSeto. It does not work. Also, my school's anime club is for sure the coolest.


	13. Zipper YamiYugi

13. Zipper (YamixYugi)

Yami glared at his reflection in the mirror. There was something wrong, he knew it, but he could not figure out what it was. His hair looked fine, his shirt was buttoned correctly, his pants were properly zipped, but something was amiss. "Yugi," he called over his shoulder, eyes never leaving his reflection.

The small boy appeared in the mirror in seconds. He was smirking. "Your tie looks ridiculous, Yami. I've shown you how to do this before," he said, reaching out to grab the silk cloth.

Scrutinizing the tie, Yami saw that it was indeed a mess. He blushed a little at his ineptitude. "Could you, maybe, show me again?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Yugi, who grinned.

Standing behind Yami, Yugi slowly undid Yami's tie, watching in the mirror. "Ok. You start like this." Yami nodded, trying to pay attention to the tie and not to what he would like to do with the tie and Yugi's small hands. "Then you go over– hold your fingers there– then under, and over again. See?" Yugi paused in his instructions to make sure Yami was focused, which, of course, he was. "Alright. Now you go up through there, yes, and then down over by your fingers. There. Now all you have to do is tighten it." Yugi finished, smiling at Yami in the mirror.

Yami tightened the tie, but not all the way; it was already a task to breathe. "Thanks, Yugi," he said, turning to look into violet eyes.

Yugi grinned. Tugging slightly on the tie, he pulled Yami down for a quick kiss. "You have no idea how sexy you look in that tie," he whispered against moist lips. Yami smirked back and pushed their lips together again.

"Can't be more than you," he said between quick kisses all over Yugi's face.

Giggling, Yugi tried to push Yami off of him. "Come on, come on! We're almost late. Grandpa will kill us if we're not on time. Yami!"

They were still laughing and half kissing as the grabbed their jackets and descended the staircase.

13131313131313131313131313

Idea came while thinking of Ouran. Yay. Yugi is so ... love.


	14. Crumbs DukeTristan

14. Crumbs (DukexTristan)

"Tristan, there are crumbs all over your shirt," Duke reprimanded the second they exited the Game Shop. He reached out to wipe them away, but Tristan batted his hand away.

He shook himself slightly, ridding himself of the offending debris, and turned an annoyed glance at his boyfriend. "Excuse me for eating. You should try it once in a while."

Duke turned his nose up, walking over to Tristan's motorcycle. "Just because I'm not a pig," he muttered. Fingers ran lightly up his sides and he squeaked, jumping around to face Tristan, who was not even trying to hide his grin.

"You're all skin and bones, Devlin, don't lie." Tristan wrapped his arms properly around Duke and his grin broadened when Duke pouted. "You didn't even eat those cookies. They were _so_ good. You have no idea what you're missing."

Leaning heavily against the teen behind him, Duke sighed dramatically. "I'm sorry," he said deeply, "but by the way Joey was scarfing them down, I thought they were dog biscuits." He was grinning now.

Tristan tightened his hold almost painfully. "If they were dog biscuits, they were delicious. I might do tricks to get some of them," he said, eyes sparkling.

Duke looked up at him and grinned broadly. "Tricks, you say? What kind of tricks?"

"Give me cookies, Duke, and I will do anything for you," Tristan said, attempting to keep the blush off of his cheeks. Duke's grin was positively frightful.

1414141414141414141414141414

This is the ninth story/essay I've written today. Eleventh if you count pages of notes. I can no longer be creative. I almost wrote this in the style of J.D. Salinger, but I think I would kill myself. Right now I am FAIL. Sorry about that.


	15. Bristles BakuraRyou

15. Bristles (BakuraxRyou)

Ryou mumbled in frustration, running the brush through his hair in front of the mirror. He had taken a shower before going to sleep the night previous, and his hair was a mess. Hoping to get it fixed before Bakura woke, he had been brushing for the past few minutes. Nothing was changing.

There was the distinct sound of someone sitting up, covers being pushed forward, bed creaking slightly at the sudden shift in weight. "Ryou, where'd you go?" Bakura's annoyed muttering paused as he came fully to his senses.

Ryou could picture brown eyes blinking slowly and he almost smiled. Then there was a harsh bark of laughter behind him. He glared at his reflection in the mirror; his hair was still a mess. Quicky turning around, he chucked the brush as hard as he could at Bakura. His aim true, nailing his target squarely in the face. The laughter died, only to be replaced with loud cursing.

Smiling peaceably, Ryou walked across the room to retrieve his hairbrush. "Good morning, Bakura," he said happily, scooping up the brush.

"Good morning? Why you little," Bakura trailed off, tugging on Ryou's arm and pulling him back down onto the bed.

151515151515151515151515151515

I'm so tired. And I need a shower.


	16. Undulate JoeySeto

16. Undulate JoeyxSeto

A sick sort of feeling twisted in Joey's stomach as he stared down at Seto. He was just sitting there on the bed, his shirt folded neatly next to him. It was almost as if this was a mundane experience for him, as if he was not actually interested. There was a strange expression on his face. It was almost blank, but there was the slightest hint of something there. Joey tried to smile, but it came off as more of a squished sneer.

"Seto, ah, what exactly am I supposed to do now?" he asked, shifting his weight from foot to foot, nervous.

The pause that followed was awkward for Joey, and he still could not tell what Seto was thinking. Suddenly Seto shifted, looking up at Joey expectantly. "Do whatever the hell you want to, mut, I'm not going to stop you," he said, his usual smirk back on his face.

Joey almost jumped when he felt the hand on his arm, pulling him down onto Seto's lap. Seto leaned forward, kissing Joey slowly. Kissing. That was safe enough; something Joey was used to; something they had done before. Gaining confidence, Joey practically smothered Seto with his mouth and body, pushing him down onto the bed in his passion. He grinned when Seto moaned under him, his body undulating slightly under the pressure of another body, seeking the friction it would bring.

Maybe this was not too awkward. Maybe he could get used to this, Joey thought as he pushed himself closer to Seto beneath him.

16161616161616161616161616161616

They are love. omg... I'm so obsessed right now. It's unbelievable. On another note: BEOWULF!


	17. Washbasin YamiYugi

17. Washbasin (YamixYugi)

"My brother says you can stay here tonight since it's the closest to my room," Mokuba said from the doorway, shoving both Yami and Yugi into the large room before turning around to walk away. "Good night."

Yugi glanced around the extravagant room, his eyebrow raising in amusement as he inspected its contents. Who knew that Seto Kaiba's rooms would all have different themes to them? The bed was too big, much bigger than any he had seen before, and the curtains that hung around it were thin, but not clear. The chest at the end of the bed looked like it had been hand carved, the small images on it were beautiful.

A loud splash and a somewhat quieter curse drew his attention toward the far corner of the room where Yami was leaning over a table. Cautiously approaching, Yugi asked "You didn't break anything, did you?"

Yami scowled at his partner. "Of course not. I don't have money to pay for anything if I had," he muttered. "It's just that I didn't think there would actually be water in this dumb thing. I had no idea that people kept water in their rooms! Isn't there a bathroom right there?" His voice was annoyed.

Smiling slightly at Yami's words, Yugi looked down at the table. A washbasin. Seto actually put a real washbasin in the room. There was water dripping down the table, but most of it had been absorbed into the towel lying on the table. "Well," he said, "it's not the strangest thing we've ever seen. At least there wasn't a bomb on the table."

Chuckling, Yami said, "I wouldn't put it past Kaiba to try blowing us up."

"It is very nice of him to give us rooms here," Yugi said, pulling on Yami's arm slightly, "but now you're all wet. He should have warned us about the water."

Yami grinned at Yugi. "You know, I think I'm getting a little cold from this water."

"We should go get you warmed up in a nice, hot shower. What do you think?" Yugi asked. Not waiting for an answer, he began pulling his partner for the equally extravagant bathroom.

1717171717171717171717171717171717

yaaay for made up crap in less than fifteen minutes. They're babysitting Mokuba for Seto... if you wanted to know. I have no idea what I just wrote. Forgive me if it sucks. I can barely see the computer screen.


	18. Oily TristanJoey

18. Oily (TristanxJoey)

Joey walked slowly down the sidewalk, staring at the puddles the recent rain had left on the ground. The neighborhood was covered in a thick layer of muck, causing everything to look disgusting. Everything except for the water. The oily rainbows that swirled in the small pools were beautiful.

There was an angry growl and a noisy splash as a car sped down the road going at least twice the speed limit. Joey knew who was driving and could only sigh in relief that he had not stopped. Wiping drying tears from his face, Joey quickened his pace, wanting to be as far away from his current location as possible.

The loud purr of a motorcycle made itself present at Joey's side, its rider's coat a deep red. Joey would have recognized it anywhere, and practically threw himself at the man before he had the chance to even turn the bike off. "Whoa, Joey, are you ok?" Tristan asked, pulling off his helmet before wrapping his arms more securely around Joey. Joey did not respond, but buried his face deeper into Tristan's chest. "I came as soon as you hung up. He didn't do anything terrible, did he?" Tristan hoped he sounded more calm than he felt.

"Nothing worse than normal," Joey mumbled. Tristan accepted the answer, knowing he would not get anything more if he pried. The two stood in silence for a while, comfortably leaning on each other.

Finally Joey asked, "Can I stay at your place for a while?"

Tristan smiled down at large, brown eyes. "You know you don't have to ask."

Joey smiled weakly back. "Thanks, Tris."

181818181818181818181818181818181818

I have no idea how I didn't just write about Yami and Yugi, but I'm proud of myself for pulling it off.


	19. Illegal YamiYugi

19. Illegal (YamixYugi)

"Are you sure I can't kill him, Yugi?" Yami asked, his voice scathing.

Yugi was only half listening, his attention focused on the mess in front of him. "Killing is illegal," he murmured absently.

Silence reigned between the three individuals as Yami contemplated the statement. His grip tightened on the shirt of the quivering offender. "Does that mean that I can do anything I want as long as he's not dead when I'm through?" he questioned, his gaze steady on the sweaty face before him.

It was Yugi's turn to think over the question. He glanced between Yami and the offender, about to ask for him to be released, but his eyes were drawn back to the ground in front of him. A growl rose in his throat before he could stop it. "Yes Yami, do whatever you want," he said, slumping back in his chair to watch.

A few minutes later, Joey returned from the bathroom. He slowly took in the scene before him. The man on the ground, Yugi's watery eyes, the soaked picnic blanket, and Yami's murderous gaze. Sighing, he sat down next to Yugi. "You know, guys, you shouldn't get worked up over wet cards. It's just water."

Joey had never felt a gaze as piercing as the one he received in that moment, and he hoped he never would again.

19191919191919191919191919191919191919

OMG I'm a terrible failure! I didn't get this written on the nineteenth. I think I might be ashamed of myself forever and always. Sorry. I had to illustrate a story for one of my English classes.. and it took much longer than I thought it would. LOL yami and yugi are way too protective of their cards.


	20. ColorBlind BakuraRyou

20. Color-blind (BakuraxRyou)

Ryou was laughing so hard that there were tears in the corners of his eyes. His sides hurt from the effort and his cheeks were sore from smiling. He would have fallen over if not for the desk next to him. Leaning against it heavily, he glanced up at Bakura again, only to fall into another fit of laughter.

"Would you just shut up?" Bakura hissed. His eyes were confused as he scrutinized his reflection in the mirror on the wall. Locking his gaze on Ryou in the mirror, he asked, "Why is it so funny anyway?"

Stilling giggling, Ryou said, "I-It's pink!"

Bakura frowned, looking over his should to look Ryou in the eye. There was a slight blush on his cheeks and Ryou started to laugh again. "It's red! I know it's red. I went to the store and the man gave me said it was a nice shirt," he said, his gaze returning to the mirror.

"It isn't red. You're color-blind; it's for sure pink," Ryou said, pulling himself up and walking over to Bakura.

Glaring at Ryou, Bakura muttered, "pink is a fine color. There's nothing wrong with it."

Ryou grinned, leaning against Bakura's shoulder and looking his reflection up and down in the mirror. "Yes, it's a lovely color," his smile softened for a moment before it twisted with wicked humor, "but you're still wearing _pink_."

2020202020202020202020202020202020202020

... five days of no school. I'm so ready.

I keep getting requests from people to write different pairings. I might write some of them, but probably not. For the most part, they aren't really pairings that I like/read/write/have ever enjoyed. Sorry if your request doesn't ever show up, but I just can't really write something that I don't follow.


	21. Velcro YamiYugi

21. Velcro (YamixYugi)

Yami pulled the velcro straps on the wrists of his coat tighter, trying to keep in as much warm air as possible. He shuffled his feet, the snow around his boots making small mounds on the ground. The sun was shining brightly, but the cold air was apparent in the cloud that filled the air whenever he breathed. He grumbled slightly, willing time to move faster.

He had not seen Yugi all day, not even for breakfast. Yugi had had to help Joey with some school work before the school day had begun. His mind was heavy with worry and discomfort from the separation and he could not wait for Yugi to exit the building.

The first students began to descend the steps out of the school. Yami stood for ten minutes scouring the crowd for Yugi, hoping to catch sight of him. The stream of students began to thin, and still Yugi had not appeared. Worry finally overrode Yami's senses and he ran into the building.

He had never been there before. The bright lights on the ceiling seemed dull compared to the sun and snow outside and it took Yami's eyes a few seconds to discuss. There were rows and rows of lockers, people mingling and laughing, glad that the school day was over. He still could not see Yugi. His breath was quick with his panic and there was a tightening in his chest. There was a headache building in his head and he could barely concentrate, frantically searching the room.

"Yami?" The quiet, strained voice behind him was like a breath of fresh air. In a second, all of the pain and discomfort disappeared, replaced with a deep sense of peace. "What are you doing here?"

Yami was at Yugi's side then, arms wrapping around him, almost crying with relief. There were small hands grasping at his back, holding him close, too. Yugi's shaky breathing in his ear told him Yugi had been suffering that same pain. "Yugi." It came out soft and breathy and it was the only thing that he could say.

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

God. I wrote another YamixYugi one... I fail. LOL they're stuck to each other like velcro. K. This is an idea that I've been playing around with and I really want to write more about it. So, I might write more of this later... more in depth.

Sorry... I have to say this: I. AM. BEOWULF. Oo excuse me.


	22. Debriefing SetoJoey

22. Debriefing (SetoxJoey)

"How'd it go?" Joey asked.

Seto was leaning back in his chair. His eyebrows were drawn together in slight discomfort. He opened his eyes slightly, glaring at Joey. "Hn," he mumbled disagreeably.

Joey rolled his eyes and leaned forward, looking Seto directly in the eye. "Oh please. You just had dinner with one of the greatest actors known to our generation and you have nothing to say about it? Yeah right."

Glowering darkly, Seto muttered, "It was dinner. I hate Italian food."

"Oh come on. That's really all you have to say? He's like, the sexiest man alive! How could you not be at least still drooling?" Joey asked, waving his arms around his head.

In a flash, Seto was shoving Joey back into his chair, his lips roughly pushing against Joey's. It only took Joey a few seconds to melt under the touch, respond in kind, pushing up equally as rough against Seto. After a few moments, Seto pulled back, glaring down at Joey. "If you really want to know, I'm insanely jealous of how much you adore him. It was one of the most humiliating dinners of my life; I could barely keep myself from yelling at him every time he opened his mouth." Seto stopped his rant, glancing down at Joey whose lips were red and hanging slightly apart.

A slow grin spreading across his face, Joey leaned up, placing a light kiss on Seto's cheek. "Kiss me like that again and I'll never talk about him ever again," Joey said, still smiling. Seto attacked.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

THANKSGIVING!! I really didn't feel like writing. Oh well. GAH I want more stuffing. sadface.


	23. Goal! DukeTristan

23. Goal! (DukexTristan)

Tristan jumped up from his seat, swinging his arms violently at the TV. "Goooooal!"

"Tristan, will you please sit down?" Duke pulled on the offending elbow in front of him, attempting to clear his view of the game. Obliging his friend, Tristan sank back onto the couch. However, he could not stop himself from leaning forward on the edge of his seat, nor could he tear his eyes from the screen for one second. "What's so exciting about a whole bunch of men running around in shorts chasing a ball, anyway?"

"Shhh, I can't hear!" was Tristan's quick response.

Duke folded his arms over his chest, leaning as far back into the couch as he could. A few minutes of pondering later, he leaned forward slightly, looking pointedly at Tristan's ear. He pushed his hair out of his face a little. Tristan would not get away with ignoring him for long. "Tristan?" Duke asked quietly.

The distracted reply came a few seconds later, "yeah?"

"In a few seconds, I'm going to push you down on this couch and ravish you," Duke said, smiling slightly.

"Sure, sure, whatever you want," Tristan muttered, his eyes still glued to the screen, trailing the ball's every motion.

The smile on Duke's face broadened. He placed his hands on Tristan's side and shoved, following him down onto the couch, crawling on top of him. He started to place small kisses along the newly exposed, straining neck. "Duke," Tristan whined, shoving Duke's face away slightly, "I can't see when you're on top of me!"

Duke stared down at Tristan. He sat back, still astonished. "Are you serious?" He demanded.

Tristan took a second to glance at Duke before looking back at the screen. "It's the _game_, Duke, sorry."

2323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323

I have no idea how to be a fan of soccer. I asked my FES today how, and she said she'd teach me... but then she went upstairs. So, sorry if I'm fail. But I figure being a rabid fan of sports works for all sports. And I know fans of sports. Also... Duke is like a whiny girl.


	24. Mouthwash YamiYugi

24. Mouthwash (YamixYugi)

Yugi felt the cold air of his room seeping into his blankets and huddled closer to Yami, hoping to escape it. Morning. He hated it more than anything else in the world. Well, maybe that was an exaggeration, but he really did not like morning. The warm body next to him shifted, then rudely pulled the covers away.

"You have to get up now, the alarm clock has been going off for twenty minutes already," Yami said, his mouth very close to Yugi's ear. Mumbling half-hearted resistance, Yugi rolled out of bed and stumbled toward the bathroom. There was no need to fight with Yami when they were already late.

The tile in the bathroom was almost cold enough to wake Yugi up, but it did not. In a sort of daze he went through his routine. Go to the bathroom, brush teeth, use mouthwash, take shower, dry off. It was not until this step that he noticed Yami standing in the door watching him.

Hanging the towel up and reaching for his boxers, Yugi asked, "any reason you're just standing there?"

Yami stepped into the bathroom, his face emotionless. His gaze lingered on Yugi's bare chest, tracing every curve he could find on the body before him. Yugi felt his face grow red and his body grow hot. It was getting slightly difficult for him to breathe. Yami's gaze trailed lower. "Yami?" Yugi breathed.

"I made toast. It's on the table," Yami said suddenly, brushing past Yugi to get to the sink and his tooth brush. "You should have some before it gets cold."

Pouting, Yugi pulled the rest of his clothes on. He glared at Yami on his way out of the bathroom. "Tease," he muttered, glancing over his shoulder to catch the small smile spreading across Yami's face.

242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424

I need to stop watching movies. It's not good for my health.


	25. Yelp BakuraRyou

25. Yelp (BakuraxRyou)

Ryou yelped in surprise as all of the light went out. There was sharp darkness all around him. He could not see his hands before his face. There might be a light, very far off, but it was probably just his imagination playing tricks on him. This was Bakura's soul room, a trap, a bottomless pit of despair. He sank to his knees, shaking with silent sobs.

This was not how it was supposed to be. Bakura had promised to never send him here again, promised that this emptiness would never again have control of him. Bakura would come save him, Ryou was sure of it. How could he not? There very pain in Ryou's soul should be enough to force Bakura into action.

The darkness continued to press, it's force almost suffocating. Ryou could not breathe, but his tears would not stop and his body was still shaking. He fell over, the effort required to sit up too much for him any longer. Closing his eyes tightly against the growing pain, he let out a choked sob into the ground.

Suddenly the ground below him was light, blinding, bright, wonderful light, and he could not see any more than if it had been dark. The air around him was light and perfect and he drank in huge gulps of it. Ryou looked up when his eyes had adjusted to the light.

As it was, the light had not been that bright, just the old lamp next to his bed. The blankets were warm beneath him, and he lifted himself up on his arm to look around the room. A sharp pain shot through his shoulder, and he looked down at it in surprise. There was a bandage there, turning red with blood. He stared for a moment, trying to comprehend.

There was a sudden warm voice filling his head. _Sleep_, it said, _sleep and be well_. Ryou laid quietly back down on the bed, too tired to even reach up and turn the light out.

25252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525

I have no idea what I was writing about... so make up your own back stories.


	26. Jingle JoeySeto

26. Jingle (JoeyxSeto)

Joey leaned forward on his elbows, looking Seto directly in the eye. "You want my opinion? Are you sure you want it?" he asked, smirking.

Pointedly ignoring Joey, Seto continued to write. "Yes I do. Unfortunately, I have come into the opinion that you have somewhat creative ideas. And you always have them. Always," Seto mumbled, his pen never stopping.

For a moment, Joey was silent, his thoughts running wild with ideas. His fist came down suddenly on the desk. "I've got it!"

Seto looked up, suspicious. He raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Joey's brow creased in concentration. "Wait, no, I need some inspiration." He leaned forward farther, lips seeking warm skin. Seto sighed, but complied. Seconds passed, their lips seeking, meshing, molding; tongues clashing, fighting, submitting. Joey pulled back first, grinning.

"I've got it," he whispered against warm lips. Panting slightly, Seto raised his eyebrows in response. "A jingle. A Kaiba Corp. jingle. That's what you need to promote your business."

Seto's jaw dropped slightly. He could not stop staring. "No," he said, "no." But Joey was kissing him again, drowning out his protests. Maybe happy, singing duel disks were just what his company needed.

2626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626

I have so much homework... I don't know why I'm writing this and not doing it... grargh.


	27. XBox DukeTristan

27. X-Box (DukexTristan)

Duke stared down at the glorious package before him. It was perfect already, and he had not even opened it yet. He could barely imagine the absolute beauty that would soon be revealed. "Tristan, you can't even believe this," he said, his voice holding some of his wonder.

With a loud sigh, Tristan continued to flip through the pages of his magazine. "I don't believe that I will ever understand," he muttered. It really held no interest to him.

There was a silence for a moment. Duke stared wide eyed at Tristan, his mouth hanging slightly open, his eyes flooded with confusion. He pouted. "You're no fun," he said quietly, looking back down at the box in his lap.

Tristan raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Try me," he challenged.

A spark lit in Duke's eyes and grinned. Crawling the slight distance to the couch where Tristan sat, he reached up and grabbed at Tristan's shirt. With a forceful tug, he pulled Tristan down toward him, off the couch and into his chest. He looked into amused brown eyes and moved in for the kiss. It seemed to him to last for hours, but he could not let himself get caught up in it, he was playing a game. Duke pulled away, grinning ruefully.

Without a word he let go of Tristan and turned back to his new X-Box. It was much more interesting.

"Bastard," he heard Tristan mutter, and he could not contain his giggle as he heard the rustle of paper again.

272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727

I ... .do not keep up with video game type things. God! The homework never ends!! I don't know what to do with myself.


	28. Hidden BakuraMalik

28. Hidden (BakuraxMalik)

"No, no, no! You can't go in there!" Malik said, shoving himself between Bakura and the closet. He glared, putting his hands over the door protectively.

With a sigh, Bakura said, "I would like to take a shower. I need a towel." Putting on a glare of his own, Bakura reached out around Malik, seeking the door handle.

Malik knocked the offending arm away. "Please go. I'll get you a towel, I promise," he whined.

Bakura gave him a suspicious look; he was unconvinced. "No, I don't think so." He moved forward again, this tie his hand found purchase on the door knob. Grinning, he yanked it open, forcing Malik away from the closet.

Bakura looked down at the basket on the floor. Normally he would have ignored it, but it was _moving_. And it was purring. He looked up at Malik. "A kitten? You have a kitten in the closet?"

Offering a small smile, Malik nodded. "She was out in the street. I couldn't leave her there! Look how cute she is!" he said, gesturing at the animal.

The cat was indeed adorable. Bakura grinned, pushing his hair out of his face. "I still can't believe you have a kitten," he said, voice filled with malicious glee.

"Now you see why I was hiding her," Malik said, gently scooping the cat up in his arms, "you're heartless." Bakura was full out smirking now. "Oh, leave me alone." Malik turned to walk down the hall.

Bakura grabbed Malik's arm and pulled him around, dragging him (and the kitten) in the other direction. "The cat may be cute, but I personally find you much more appealing," he said, quite happy. Malik grinned.

28282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828

I really like kittens. Everyone should have one. Especially Malik, he needs more loving.


	29. Threads YamiYugi

29. Threads (YamixYugi)

After seating himself at the table, Yugi noticed a few loose threads sticking out of the seam of his shirt. He cursed quietly, trying to rip them from the material, but they were stubborn and would not dislodge themselves. Great, now he was going to look like a slob. Hearing footsteps behind him, Yugi quickly smoothed down the threads, hoping that they would not pop up again. He looked up expectantly, but it was only the waiter.

"Is it just you today, sir?" he asked politely.

Yugi shook his head. "There will be one more."

The waiter nodded and asked, "Would you like to wait?"

"Yes, please," Yugi said, looking about for his date as the waiter walked away. A grin spread across his face when he felt the gaze centered on the back of his head. He turned around and met those red eyes, his own face bubbling with happiness. "Yami," he whispered.

The man sat down next to him, smiling softly. "Sorry I'm late," he said, his voice deep and soothing.

Smiling again, Yugi said, "Not at all. I just got here myself."

"Good," Yami said, his fingers entwining with Yugi's under the table. "Now, what are we going to do today?"

2929292929292929292929292929292929292929292929292929292929

HOLY CRAP!! I haven't done my project yet! I am a failure!!! Sorry again for posting after midnight, but, HUGE project. Curse you, English, curse you.


	30. Pierce JoeySeto

30. Pierce (JoeyxSeto)

Walking. Seto Kaiba loved walking home from school. It was a freedom that he did not have anywhere else; it was something normal. The cold air was like thousands of little needles piercing his skin, but it was a nice sort of pain, something earthly. He felt alive. He also felt someone's gaze on his back.

All day there had been someone watching him. Being Seto Kaiba, he had given it little thought. There were always people watching him, whether for good or bad. This person, though, was getting out of hand. Being watched all day at _school_ was a little bit excessive. Seto sighed, and turned around to face the offender.

He was surprised to see Joey Wheeler walking a few paces behind him. His jaw dropped a little. How often did you catch your rival stalking you with an extremely interested look on their face? Composing himself, Seto asked in his most haughty voice, "What are you doing, Joey?"

"Following you." Was the quick reply.

Seto blinked once. Then again. He raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" he asked calmly. It was better not to provoke crazy people, but he could not help himself.

Joey gave a slight smile, but it made his eyes light with something akin to fire, and it suddenly seemed that they were standing all too close. Seto backed up a step or two, but Joey continued to stare at him, with that dumb, beautiful, content smile on his face.

Opening his mouth to demand an answer, Seto was jerked forward by Joey's hand on his jacket. Joey's lips were touching his, softly, briefly, and then, as quickly as he had been pulled down, Joey was letting him up. When he looked up, Joey was smiling slightly. "I've always wanted to do that," the blonde said, and continued to walk. Seto stared for a moment, confused.

He frowned at the ground before jogging to catch up with Joey. He grabbed Joey's arm and pulled him around. Smirking, he asked, "and what did you mean by 'always?'"

303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030

ok, sorry about this and it's .. Suckiness. My computer was having a terrible day, and I lost the document multiple times.

Wow, it was a lot easier to do this thing this month; I think I'm getting better at it. Thanks for all of your support, it was a lot of fun! When am I doing it again? I have no idea.

(Just a note for those who care: DROP DEAD GORGEOUS UPDATED TODAY!!!)


End file.
